Remember Remember the Eighteenth of November
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Novemver 18.


---

I don't own anything

---

Raivis gave a shiver as he managed to stay still behind the curtains. He hated this game, hide and seek. Russia would always find a way to force Latvia in doing something he didn't want to. His troubled thoughts soon turned into reality as the heavy scent of Vodka floated through the air.

"Ra~ivi~s...."

The said boy could only give a small whimper as his shoulders began to shake. He could only hope that Russia didn't see the slight silhouette behind the pearly white curtains. Not today.

A hand grabbing his neck through the fabric was his answer.

He heard a drunken chuckle and a hiccup come from the Russian as the grip tightened and pulled him out of his hiding place, along with the curtain. He'll have to fix that again. The curtain was taken off of him as he was pushed against the wall, a woozy Russia looming over him with a soft smile painted on his face.

Never would he trust that smile.

"Raivis..." Ivan whispered softly, his fingers curling and uncurling around his throat. "You're so small..... just so small....." He said, his breath dry and laced with vodka. Latvia gave a small gasp for air when the grip around his air pipe was tightened.

"R-Russia-san.... please...."

Today was supposed to be special. It only came once a year.

Latvia's small whimpers seemed to bring Russian back into reality for a moment. His grip loosened, falling from his throat to his shoulder.

"C'mere Raivis.... Come with me...." He said, his hand slipping off of the boy's shoulder as he stumbled his way back into the corridor and sauntered up the stairs. He cast his eyes downwards before giving a small 'yes' and trailing after him.

He kept his distance as he walked down the second landing corridor. Ivan, waltzing in front of him, made his way into his bedroom, stopping and leaning against the door frame to let Latvia in first. Not wanting to be choked again, Raivis hurried his steps and went inside, silently eyeing the room for a way out. He knew there wasn't, and he couldn't help but bite his lip when he saw that the window's lock was too high for him to reach.

Hands grabbed his hips and a warm face snuggled against the crook of his neck. Gently nipping at the baby soft skin. Latvia shivered at this and brought his hands up to his chest. Why him? Why not Eduard? Or, or Feliks? Both boys were better looking than him. Toris.... he had enough to deal with.

"You're so cute Latvia... I wish we could become one....." Ivan said before taking the boy over to the bed and pushing him down on his back.

"Latvia would love to become one with me, right?"

He could only squeeze his eyes shut as his body began to tremble. Ivan being Ivan, gave no thought to this and set himself above him, undoing the buttons to his shirt while playing with Raivis' ear wth his mouth. The Latvian had a small whimper escape him when his red coat was undone, leaving his front bare for the cool air to brush against. Ivan, still coated and gloved, put all of his weight onto him, but gently so not as to hurt the boy.

"Raivis, say it." He said, violet eyes hazed with lust seeping through. "Tell me what I want to hear."

Raivis felt tears burning his eyes as he shut them. His throat clenched, tyring his best to not let the words out.

Today was supposed to be special, yet it never was.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't know what I want to hear." Ivan said, his weight shifting. "Don't make me hurt you Raivis, I love you very much, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Now," He pressed his lips onto Latvia's for a moment before whispering. "Tell me."

"I-I love you Iv-van."

The said Russian chuckled. "I love you too Raivis." He said, voice purring as his lips gingered the skin beneath.

The boy gave a shudder and a small tug at the older man's coat, knowing that if he didn't say what the man wanted to hear he could face dire consequences. "Please...?"

"Please what?"

He turned his head away in shame. And as the dreaded words left his lips, he knew the game had started.

"Please, t-take me."

And Russia was more than happy to oblige.

He wouldn't enjoy this.

"I-Iva-Ah!"

Never.

"Ah... Ivan, Ah!"

But he couldn't help it.

He knew he enjoyed it.

Why did the aftermath have to be so painful?

The gloves seemed to have their own temperature since they scorched the Latvian's skin. Lips teased and tormented, driving Raivis further into the agony he was in.

"I, Ivan... please..."

He didn't say anything, but his smile was enough. The Russian let one hand wander down and grip the growing bulge in the front of his pants, earning a soft cry.

"Is this what you want?" Ivan asked, gently squeezing and releasing. It drove the Latvian mad.

"Ah-y,yes... Ivan..."

His name was a curse.

"Iva....ngh...."

The Russia didn't wait in undoing the boy's pants, pulling them down and giving himself access. A strangled gasp escaped Latvia as Russia gripped his aroused member, teasing the crying tip by gently rubbing his thumb against it. With his other hand he spread managed to spread his legs further out, those shaking legs, trembling because of the pleasure he gave the boy. The thought itself was enough to please the older man.

When he felt his own need beginning to grow, he lathered his fingers with what he managed to milk from the boy, and roughly pushed a finger in. Latvia's eyes snapped open before falling half way again at the action. His cried turned desperate, hips shaking, trying to find his release. Ivan let his finger thrust further onto him, painful enough to make tears spring to the boy's eyes, but those soft whimpers soon turned into mewls when he began to push and pull against the bundle of nerves hidden inside.

By the third time he pushed, Raivis felt something in him snap and came, a torn note ripping from his throat. Laboured breaths came from his limp figure, obviously worn from Ivan's ministrations.

"You like it rough, don't you Raivis?" Russian asked in a singsong voice before thrusting the second and third in. Latvia cried out yet again, his arousal building up for the second time.

"It looks like you're a naughty little masochist." Ivan chortled as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall. Raivis made sure he didn't see anything, but it didn't make a difference when he felt the tip of Ivan's erection push against his entrance.

"Ah, N-no, Ivan..."

Ivan gently kissed away the tears that began to fall. "Don't worry Raivis, it'll feel good, it _always_ feels good." He said as he gripped his hips and moved.

Raivis felt himself being filled, pain stinging him and pleasure surging through him. He heard Ivan give a soft groan before pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Latvia could hear himself cry out from pleasure, and thought nothing of it. No guilt ridden thoughts plagued his mind like they did before. Instead, he let himself go.

As a taunt, Russia angled himself and hit the boy's sweet spot, making him see colours flash before his eyes. Unable to think, Raivis fisted his hands into the bed covers, his voice rising as he did so. And as Russia hit him over and over, he felt himself coming closer and closer to the end, and when he couldn't take it any longer, he let himself go, voicing his last.

---

"Weren't those washed two nights ago?"

Latvia nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Toris behind him. Clutching the bundle of soiled material to his chest he turned around.

"Uh, well, I-Ivan told me to put it in the wash anyway." He managed. Toris sighed.

"That person, always putting things in the wash if it's not clean enough. Oh, and by the way, Ivan told me that he left something for you in your room." He said, taking the bundle out of Raivis's hands and putting it under his arm.

"What did he leave?"

"I can't tell; he has it wrapped up. Go see what it is so you can thank him when he gets home."

Raivis gave a nod and hugged his brother before going up to the second landing. Making his was to his room he looked inside, and sure enough there was a brown paper package that sat on top of his bed. Walking towards it, he sat himself down on the edge, took the package into his lap and slowly unraveled it. Inside was a knitted sweater with a card on top.

_I wore this when I was younger, and thought you might fit in it._

_Happy Birthday._

_Ivan._

The fingers that held the card shook, and tears fell upon the stiff paper of the card.

Yesterday was supposed to be special, and he thought that Ivan had forgotten.

_---_

Spelling mistakes and grammar errors beware, along with the occasional typos.

Hmm, I was never good at lemons.....

---


End file.
